She's and underdog, but she's MY underdog
by londonpunker14
Summary: short little drabble to the song "Underdog" by the Jonas Brothers. NILEY!


She's and underdog, but she's MY underdog

AN/ hey all!! this is my first fic. in quite a while. i was bored and this just kind of entered my brain. I've been reading a lot of Hannah Montana/Jobro fics. lately and wanted to write a Niley. what you see before you is the result. reviews are greatly appreciated. tell me you hate it, tell me you love it.I don't care. something. anything is good.

Disclaimer: seriously? these things are aggravating. No, i do not own the Jonas brothers on Miley Cyrus. if i did, i def. would not be writing this thing.

She's an underdog, but she's MY underdog

_She's an underdog_

_She lives next door to me_

_She's always heard, "You won't amount to anything"_

_And it kills me, to watch_

_The agony behind her eyes_

_Tragic, the way,_

_People pass her by_

_But then I realize…_

Nick's POV--

Miley. She's my next door neighbor and the love of my life. I see her everyday, she's my best friend. I think I neglected to mention that fact, so, there it is. She's my best friend and my love. She spends more time at my house than hers. My family is a better family to her than hers will ever be. At home all she hears is that she won't ever amount to anything.

Everday, I have to watch the agony in her eyes. I think I might be the only one to notice it. All I want is to be able to make the pain go away.

In school, people pass her by, not bothering to get to know the real girl Miley is. The sweet, caring, compassionate beautiful girl that lies beneath the pain.

Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow She hates it

_But she takes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world._

People see her, but they don't know her. Not like I do. Not the real Miley. All they see is the mask that she puts on for them. The fake smiles, the fake laughter, the fake everything. All she hopes for is a better tomorrow.

I know she hates it. She's learned how to deal though. I just wish she didn't have too. One day though, she's going to change this world, show them all.

She's orginal

_Never trying to fit in_

_She's got a way to always go against the grain_

_Oh yeah_

_Someday, they'll see, how beautiful she really is_

_I know the last will be the first _

_The table's gonna turn cause…_

She's definitely an original. Just another reason for me to love her. She doesn't try to fit in. It's not how she works. Being herself, its her.

Maybe someday they'll be able to see how truly beautiful she really is like I already do. One day, the table's will turn and she'll be on top where she belongs instead of on the bottom where they try to keep her.

Everyone see's her, but nobody knows her

_She screams in her pillow, for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she fakes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world_

_Maybe she'll be in a movie_

_Maybe she'll be in a song_

_Better pay her some attention before she's gone_

One day though, I know she'll be somebody special. Not to me, to me she's already special. But to the world. One day, the world will now how special she really is.

She's an underdog

_Yeah…_

_She means the world to me_

_Yeah!_

She's an underdog. For now. But she means the world to me. Nothing could take her from me.

_Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she makes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_Someday she may change the world_

_Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she makes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world. _

One day, she'll change the world. Watch out for her. She's mine. All mine, and she's going to change the world. Just you wait.

AN/ so. that is the end of my short little oneshot. i didn't really like it, but whatevs. just figured what the heck, post it anyways. tell me what you think in a review. go ahead, push the button, you know you want too. all your friends are doing it! lol. but seriously, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!! review. thanks! :


End file.
